Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display and a television set each including a display panel support member supporting a display panel.
Description of the Background Art
A display including a display panel support member supporting a display panel is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-134269, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-134269 discloses a display including a front cabinet, a rear cabinet (display panel support member) and a liquid crystal display panel (display panel). In this display, the liquid crystal display panel is arranged between the front cabinet and the rear cabinet, while a circuit board is arranged at the back of the liquid crystal display panel. A rear surface (back surface) of the rear cabinet has a planar shape, and the circuit board is covered with the planar surface portion of the rear cabinet.
In a case where a cover member is further mounted on the rear surface of the rear cabinet, for example, in the display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-134269, however, it is conceivably difficult to arrange and mount the cover member on a prescribed position of the rear cabinet, due to the flat rear surface of the rear cabinet. Therefore, mounting workability is conceivably deteriorated when the cover member is mounted on the rear cabinet (display panel support member).